


Red

by partings_and_memories



Series: wevember [15]
Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: F/M, Post-breakup, Revenge, Wevember, myeong has a crush on you, red as in love, revenge on cheating boyfriend, your boyfriend is cheating on you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partings_and_memories/pseuds/partings_and_memories
Summary: Dongmyeong helps you get over your break-upAnd perhaps there's more to that
Relationships: Son Dongmyeong/Reader
Series: wevember [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057574
Kudos: 1





	Red

“Shhh it’s okay.”

Today was probably the worst for you. You had just gotten back from work only to find out your boyfriend cheated on you. It was painful. The two of you have been together for a long time, only for you to be broken the moment you caught him in a cafe, kissing another girl.

Now you were wrapped up in a blanket, face stained with tears, as your best friend of six years, Dongmyeong, sat beside you and tried to comfort you as best as he could.

“I hate him,” you muttered between your sobs. “I hate him so much.”   
(author would at swear words, but I don’t swear so)

“He’s a jerk,” Dongmyeong said sharply. “I had a feeling for a long time.”

You sighed. You know there was no good in moping in your loss. He doesn't even care anymore. He's probably having the time of his life with his new girlfriend. Does she even know he was cheating on you?

"You know what you need?" Dongmyeong spoke up, pulling your face out of the blankets.

"A revenge glow up."

You were familiar with such, but you had a feeling that you couldn't pull it off. All the girls you've seen done it was stunning. But you? You were average, nothing out of you can be made beautiful. Perhaps that’s why he left you for another girl.

“First of all, if you think you’re not pretty, then don’t,” Dongmyeong started. “Secondly, you need to show him what he dropped. Make him regret it.”

You hesitated at the thought. Wouldn’t you just end up looking awkward and embarrassing yourself. But Dongmyeong seemed determined to help you out. You thought it wasn’t a bad idea. He was helping you out, after all.

“Okay, let’s do it.”

\---

The rest of the week was one you’ve never had before. It mainly consisted of you being dragged out of the house by Dongmyeong and going to different places: salon, boutique, or just out for some lunch.

“You need to build confidence,” He said one day when you two went out for some coffee. “Show him you’re doing great without him.”

Aside from your days out with him, he even gave you lots of advice on how to dress and look. It was weird, but a good weird. You felt… better with yourself. You ate healthier food (by his recommendation) and even did a bit of work out and self-care. You felt like a new person.

\---

“Okay, today’s the day.”

You had dressed in a new look: a stunning red dress followed by a black cardigan; contrasting to your usual set of sweat pants and shirts. You did your hair and makeup. You looked beautiful and you loved it.

Dongmyeong watched from outside the cafe as you headed in, purposely passing the table where your ex and his new girl was.

“Y/N?”

You turned to him at the name-calling, flashing a smile.

“Oh hello, Aaron.”

He seemed out of words. His girlfriend, on the other hand, seemed confused.

“Who is she?” she asked.

“Oh, she’s just-”

“His ex-girlfriend, the one you cheated on, remember?”

The girl’s jaw dropped. Long story short, you told her about him cheating which resulted in him having two red slap marks on either side of his face along with being dumped.

You left feeling ecstatic, running to hug Dongmyeong afterwards.

“Thank you, I couldn’t have done this without you.”

There was an awkward smile on his face like he was hiding something. You tilted your head.

“What’s the matter my-”

Your words were cut off by his lips crashing onto yours. You didn’t protest, instead, you kissed back.

“Can I tell you something?” He said once he pulled away.

“I’ve actually had a crush on you, for so long. I don’t know why I was just scared to admit.”

You smiled. “To be honest? I like you too,” you said, hugging him.

Thew two of you decided to head home, now with you calling him your boyfriend. It’s been a long week for you and you just wanted to get back into your pyjamas and head to bed. The only difference is that you have Dongmyeong with you, backhugging you and littering you with kisses as you drifted off into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> This was REALLY BADLY WRITTEN I apologize, it was on my least productive days 💀


End file.
